Desperados 2: Cooper's Revenge
Desperados 2: Cooper's Revenge is the second game in the Desperados series. Plot The game takes place at Santa Fe, New Mexico in 1883 when Cooper vows to avenge his brother, US Marshal Ross Cooper's death by the henchmen of a criminal known as Angel Face. In order to investigate the mysterious Angel Face, Cooper sends Doc to the Eagle's Nest to gather him Sanchez and Sam . They reunite with Cooper and Kate in Santa Fe. On their journey they survive a ambush at a pass known as Eye of the Needle and then a troop of US cavalry under Captain Clarke appears and takes an unconscious Indian prisoner. After eavesdropping they learn that Angel Face has bribed Clarke and most of his men to orchestrate the Indian attack on the settlers, which will trigger a conflict between the US Government and the Native tribes. Kate follows Clarke as he transports the captive Indian to his base at Fort Wingate while others in Cooper's team successfully repel the raid from the soldiers. At Fort Wingate, Kate finds Hawkeye, the Indian prisoner and Cooper's team rescues him after reaching there. The team - with Hawkeye as the new member - breaks into Clarke's office to steal a letter and uncovers a signature imprinted on the letter, with the name Lester Lloyd Goodman (a.k.a. Angel Face). As they present the damning evidence to the fort's commanding colonel, they capture Clarke on the spot, but his loyal sergeant stages a revolt among the corrupted soldiers. Cooper and his team intervene on the cavalry's behalf and manage to liberate the fort. Having discovered Angel Face's true identity, the group returns to Santa Fe, where they kidnap Goodman's secretaries in order to find proof of his crimes in his accounting book. But when Cooper, Kate and Sam present the evidence to the sheriff, the sheriff arrest them as he's in cahoots with Goodman. Hawkeye, Doc and Sanchez free their friends from prison and the group enlists the bank manager of Santa Fe to open the safe to find the sealed incriminating documents of Goodman. However, they are intercepted by Goodman himself just as they claim the documents. He flees with the evidence to the Sacred Mountains after taking Kate with him. Cooper and his team fight their way to the Santa Fe railway station, where Cooper boards a train bound for the same destination. But the train derails upon arrival, and he gets captured. Hawkeye, Doc, Sam and Sanchez with the aid of the Indians, overrun Goodman's henchmen and save Cooper from being hung. The group pursues Goodman to a tunnel construction site, where he holes up with Kate as his hostage. They overpower Goodman's last men and escape before Goodman's lit cigar ignites some explosives and blows up the building, killing him. In the end, Cooper stands by his brother's grave with Kate, and they share a kiss. A mysterious figure renders Doc unconscious, setting the stage for Helldorado. Gameplay Gameplay is almost similar to Desperados: Wanted Dead or Alive. But here player can also play in over-the-shoulder action mode beside the old isometric tactical view. Unlike previous game, in Desperados 2 ammo is limited but player can collect ammo from the fallen enemy. Here player can record 5 commands per character as quick actions but the actions will not be performed immediately. Beside view cone/ sight beam tool, the game introduces noise tool which displays noise area for selected character. Characters Playable Characters *John Cooper *Kate O'Hara *Samuel Williams *Doc McCoy *Pablo Sanchez *Hawkeye Non-playable Characters *Ross Cooper *Dillon *Angel Face *Rodriguez *Captain Clarke *Morgenstein * Lester Lloyd Goodman Missions *I.1. Where is Dillon? *I.2. A Marshall in Need *II.1. Trouble at Eagle's Nest *II.2. Sanchez Sees Red *III.1. The Narrow Pass *III.2a. Masquerade *III.2b. The Meeting *III.3. Protecting Settlers *IV.1. The Prisoner *IV.2. Hawkeye's Liberation *IV.3. Headquarters *IV.4. The Revolt *V.1. Goodman's Account Books *V.2. The Bookkeeper *V.3. The Bank Robbery *V.4. The Abduction *VI.1. Captured Indians *VI.2. The Way over the Pass *VI.3. The Execution *VI.4. Cooper's Revenge Locations *New Mexico *Arizona Trivia *It was reported that the publisher, Atari, missed six months worth of payment which forced Spellbound to lay off staff and release the game not as planned and promoted. Gallery Desperados-2-cooper-s-revenge-windows-alternate-front-cover.jpg|Desperados 2: Cooper's Revenge alternate front cover Category:2006 video games Category:Video games